


Big book of one shots

by Lapitsa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapitsa/pseuds/Lapitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll add more tags later!<br/>Mainly cute fluff revolving the gems and their everyday life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big book of one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Pearlnet

Garnet pushed Pearl against the wall and gave her small smile. Steven and Amethyst went out so two older gems were left alone, giving them perfect opportunity to get comfy. 

''Can I kiss you?''  
Question was simple, but Garnet had to be sure that Pearl wanted this as much as she did. 

''Always''  
Pearl was smiling, she had been waiting for this too long. They didn't get much alone time since Steven and Amethyst were usually near them or Garnet was often doing missions on her own. This was one of those moments Pearl cherished more than anything.  
Kiss they shared was tender and sweet at first, just enjoying the feeling of each other. Garnet's lips were full and soft against Pearl's. It was like kissing an angel.

''Garnet and Pearl we're home!'' 

And like that the kiss ended and they were left wanting more. 

''Did you have fun?''  
Garnet turned around to welcome Steven. Pearl was somewhat flustered from the kiss and sudden interruption.  
As Steven proceeded to tell Garnet about his day with Amethyst, Pearl gave her a dirty look for bothering them.


End file.
